The mistakes that need to be fixed!
by ELF-yes i am short
Summary: Harry Styles has made a mistake that needs to be fixed. With help from Simon and a gentle shove in the right direction, hopefully the 1D boys will make it out... together. Niam and Larry Stylinson. There is also going to be a few OC pairings to : M for later chapters :


**AN: Hello, I'm sorry about not updating Hands, I've just had this idea for a story so…. Here it is **

Chapter 1

Simon Cowell sat behind his desk, facing the five boys in front of him. How could he have missed how unhappy they were? They seemed fine in front of the cameras and fans. Primarily they were happy until one of them wasn't. Mr. Harry Styles. He was the issue here and Simon would be damned if he allowed for Harry to drag One Direction down.

"Harry." Simon said, speaking directly towards the curly haired lad. He looked up, startled, for the first time since entering Simon's office, his green eyes widening. _Good_ Simon thought, at least he knew he had fucked up. "I think you've realized why you have been called here?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, but… Why are the rest here as well?" he spoke quietly, his eyes again fixated on the floor.

"Well, good question." Simon surveyed the rest of the boys.

Louis sat closely next to Harry their knees touching and Louis was looking straight at his friend, his hands clasped on his lap. Niall sat on the other side of Harry the Irish lad looked out the window with a frown on his face, a crinkle forming on his forehead. Zayn sat with his head in his hands next to Liam who was watching Simon with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"You are all here because I believe that you need to be. Albeit Harry here has the issues that most concerns me but I genuinely feel that you will all benefit from what Harry will have to do. I'm making this mandatory and you must all attend. One Direction is a unit; you all bounce of one another. Fans are beginning to notice and well, Harry you have made some serious issues with the press."

"What's going to be mandatory?" Niall asked his attention full on Simon.

"I have got you all set up with a psychologist." All the boys' heads turned towards Simon their mouths open to protest. "NO! This is NOT up for discussion. I expect you to all turn up for every session, to treat her with the upmost respect… Especially you, Harry… It is you who needs the most help and to be honest with you, I think you are going to be presently surprised." Before any of the boys could utter another word, Simon's secretary buzzed through.

"Mr. Cowell, Miss Forward has arrived…"

"Thank you, Karen. Send her through." He pressed the button again. "She has arrived, your session starts in a few minutes, she has her own office but your first session will be in here." There was a tentative knock on the door. "Come in!" Simon called.

The door opened and in stepped a small blonde girl, with piercing grey eyes, black skinnies and a red hoddie, her look completed by the converse knee high boots. The boys watched in shock as she walked up to Simon and throwing her hand out to shake.

"Sorry I'm late Simon, traffic was absolute hell! Won't happen again of course… then parking, jeez, I'm glad I have such a small car if I'm honest… oh great… Now I'm rambling." She stopped talking and had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well, lovely to see you again, dear. Please tell your mother that I say hello and she should come and say hello some time again. I'll leave you lot to get acquainted. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Boy's, be nice." Simon walked out the door leaving One Direction to the mercy of the psychologist.

The small girl hopped on to the desk. She smiled at the five boys staring at her.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I'm your psychologist! My name is Lizzie by the way, none of that Miss Forward nonsense. Makes me feel very strange… Even though I know who you all are I feel that we should all get to know each other so I'd appreciate it if you'd introduce yourself, name, age, where you're from and something about you. Who wants to start?" The five boys sat there, staring at Lizzie in shock. "Or I'll start? If you like?" receiving no response, she sighed. "Ok, well I'm Lizzie, I'm 18, I'm from Ashwater in Devon and I like to go out and get drunk." She waved at them. "Moving on, Mr. Horan would you like to continue." Niall swallowed and nodded.

"Hia, Lizzie! I'm Niall, I'm 18, from Mullingar, Ireland and I like whiskey." Lizzie smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, Niall. Mr. Malik, what about you?"

"Hi." He said. "I'm Zayn, 19, from Bradford and I'm trying to quit smoking."

"Hi! I'm Louis!" Louis said before Lizzie could speak again. "I'm 20, from Doncaster and I'm bisexual." Lizzie nodded and smiled.

"I'm Liam, I'm 18, from Wolverhampton and I care too much." The room stilled, all awaiting for the last boy to speak.

"I'm Harry… erm… I'm 18, I'm from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire and I've… I've taken class A drugs."

"Very nice to meet you all, I'm going to make this very clear. Anything you say to me will be completely confidential, well unless of course it's something which will cause either you or your band mates any harm, I'm here as a friend, first and fore most I'm also here to help and I need you to _talk_ to me. Things can be exceedingly boring if we just sit here for an hour. I will be having an appointment with all five of you separately and also a few group sessions. Ok?"

"When will this be?" Louis asked.

"Whenever Simon has cleared space for you… Each session is an hour, meaning I will see one of you throughout the week and most likely a group session on the Sunday."

"Ok, that's cool… We can work with this." Liam said looking at the rest of the boys.

"I will also not force you to talk about anything you do not wish to. I will also talk, it's a bit silly if I refuse to disclose some information about myself but make you talk about it, so everything we discuss and I have had many issues, believe me, I will tell you about that too. So anything to discuss?"


End file.
